wargamersfandomcom-20200214-history
STARGUARD -- THE GAME THAT WOULD NOT DIE
STARGUARD -- THE GAME THAT WOULD NOT DIE! STARGUARD, the game is 38 years old as of 2007. It is the oldest commercially available miniature Science Fiction game. It began as a simple skirmish game inspired by the book STARSHIP TROOPERS by Robert A. Heinlein. Since that modest beginning it has grown to a frill fledged science fiction skirmish game involving not only jump troops and other interstellar infantry, but tanks, robots and all sorts of futuristic war machines. STARGUARD is a proven system; tested in thousands of games world wide. The background universe and futuristic science of STARGUARD is particularly believable and entertaining; allowing the players considerable flexibility and opportunity to use their own imaginations. There are many long time fans who began playing as children who are now teaching their own children this fascinating game. There are over twenty human and alien groups and races in the STARGUARD universe and it is growing all the time. John McEwan created the first STARGUARD miniatures 38 years ago and is still going strong. All the races and groups participating in the game are represented with high quality 25mm figures. The entire STARGUARD figure line is still supported by Reviresco, www.tin-soldier.com so if you started years ago in your youth, the exact same figures are available to fill out your forces. Many robots, vehicles and support elements are also available. Cut and fold cardstock models of small spaceships, ground vehicles and buildings will help you complete the background of your science fiction universe. STARGUARD is set in a rich science-fictional universe where humanity has spread to the stars and settled on dozens of worlds. As prophesied since the days before space travel, men met intelligent beings among the stars. Some of these were friendly and cooperative. Others were not. Conflicts weren't limited to battles with strangers: men still fought men over territory, power and wealth. Learn about and help make the history of humanity's exploration of the Orion Arm and its conflicts with the Ralnai, Dreenoi and Eli. STARGUARD battles can take place at any time in the future history: however, five historical periods are of particular interest. The Diaspora: 2051 A.D. - 2120 A.D., Tech Level 6.1 The mass exodus of humanity to the stars led to conflicts between dissident and religious groups over choice planets, and between colonists and unfriendly natives. The period was a time of anarchy, which saw raids by the Eli and human pirate raider bands. The Imperial Age: 2120 A.D.- 2160 A.D , Tech Level 6.1 -6.3 Covers the conflicts between the Terran Imperium and colony worlds fighting for independence. The Star Wars: 2236 A.D.- 2240 A.D., 2249 A.D.-2260 A.D., Tech level 6.5 After the founding of the Federation, which incorporated most human colonies, humanity found itself in conflict with the Dreenoi and the Ralnai. The liberation of Tellus and the Ameron Rebellion took place in this time. The Commercial Wars: 2262 A.D - 2295 A.D. Tech Level 6.6 After the exhausted Ralnai gave up its effort to gobble up the worlds of the Federation, a period of widespread but low-level conflict began. It pitted every major and minor star-faring power against the other in hundreds of skirmishes over mineral resources, trade routes and colonizable planets. The Founding of the Empire: 2301 A.D- 2350 A.D., Tech Level 6.7-6.8 This period is unwritten history and covers the consolidation of the galaxy under the Galactic Empire. It is a good period in which to set a full-blown campaign combining ground battles, deep-space "naval" operations and diplomatic intrigue.